Within Arms' Reach
by Evilkitten3
Summary: Asui sees the look in Kirishima's eyes, and knows she'd do the same in his shoes. (Spoilers for up to Chapter 83)


**AN: So, I got into Boku no Hero Academia recently, and I wanted to write something for it, because I apparently haven't ruined enough fandoms with my nonsense. I think Tsuyu is my favorite character, but Kirishima/Bakugou is my OTP (even though I didn't like Bakugou much at first…). Anyhow, it's rare for me that my favorite character** _ **isn't**_ **in my OTP (I ship Tsuyu with both Izuku and Ochako, but I ship them with each other too… and as an OT3 XD), but I wanna write something anyway. So, here we go! :)**

 **Title** : Within Arms' Reach

 **Summary** : Asui sees the look in Kirishima's eyes, and knows she'd do the same in his shoes. (Spoilers for up to Chapter 83)

 **Characters** : Asui Tsuyu, Kirishima Eijirou, Uraraka Ochako

 **Pairings** : implied Kirishima/Bakugou, implied Tsuyu/Izuku/Ochako

The idea that a student could be abducted from Yuuei Academy was not considered preposterous only because the thought had never really occurred to anyone. It was assumed that any villain attacks would only be going after the pro heroes (any villain attacking a hive of heroes was either an idiot, in which case they weren't even worth acknowledging, or just in it for the fun, in which case heroes-in-training were of very little interest to them), and the suggestion that someone might target a freshman – even one who made such a big impact – would only have been seen as ludicrous.

And yet, here was – or, rather, _wasn't_ – Bakugou Katsuki. Bakugou, one of the loudest, rudest, most over-the-top students the academy had ever seen. Bakugou, who appeared to be a boundless source of determination, confidence, and adolescent aggressiveness. But he was gone – whisked away in the middle of the night by some crazy fuck in a cape because of some reason known only to the League of Villains (and even then, Shigaraki Tomura likely hadn't seen fit to fill in anyone that his 'sensei' had not explicitly told him to fill in).

Midoriya was lying miserable in a hospital bed, Tokoyami was wishing that he could've done something, Aoyama was pacing in circles and probably imagining all the ways that acted earlier could've helped, Ochako (dear, sweet Ochako, who really didn't to have any thing bad happen to her, in Tsuyu's opinion) was crying her eyes out, and Kirishima and Tsuyu were sitting in the hospital waiting room with her, alternating from looking at the floor to looking at the walls to looking at the ceiling to looking at the door to Midoriya's hospital room to looking at pretty much anything aside from the quietly sobbing heroine-in-training who just so happened to be in the same room.

But Tsuyu was Tsuyu, and she always spoke her mind, whether or not anyone cared to hear what she had to say.

"You're going after him," she said bluntly. Kirishima looked up, and Tsuyu saw a flash of guilt in his eyes before he gave her an enormous (and very, _very_ fake) grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Asui," he said, trying to seem cheerful. "If those guys got Midoriya into a state like that, what the hell would I be able to do?" Tsuyu shrugged.

"Absolutely nothing," the frog-girl replied. "But you're going to anyway, ribbit."

"I'm not dumb," he scoffed, waving his hand at her. "No one's dumb enough to try something like–"

"I'd do it," Tsuyu interrupted, staring intently at him. This didn't come as too much of a surprise to Kirishima, as Tsuyu rarely ever blinked, but there was a strange fire in her eyes that the hardheaded (sometimes literally) boy found rather familiar. He couldn't help but wonder if the passion in her eyes was reflected in his.

"What?" He managed, blinking.

"I'd do it," Tsuyu repeated. "Right person." Her eyes flickered to Ochako and then over to the door that shielded their curly-haired friend from the rest of the world. "I'd do it," she said again. She stood up, walked over to Kirishima, and took his hands in her own slightly sticky ones. " _But I wouldn't do it alone_." Kirishima stared at her. After a moment, he grinned – a real grin, this time.

"Yeah," he said. "Alright."

Bakugou Katsuki was going to be rescued, whether he liked it or not.

 **AN: So, how was it? Not too bad, I hope. This series is a lot of fun. Hopefully, I'll catch up to the manga soon (I'm only on chapter 83…). Anyway, please tell me what you thought! Kitty out~ ^_^**


End file.
